


Unbreakable bond

by rottnrotty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottnrotty/pseuds/rottnrotty
Summary: Alec Lightwood didn't really have friends.Then he met Magnus Bane."I'm Alec.  I'm five, but I'll be six in a few weeks."  He stuck his hand out for the younger boy to shake."I'm Magnus," he replied, staring at Alec's hand with confusion.  Magnus finally darted his hand out and gave Alec a side-five.  Alec laughed, Magnus smiled, and the bond of friendship was instantly born.





	Unbreakable bond

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is two years older than Magnus in this story. Because I love protective tv show Alec, who wants to be responsible for Magnus.
> 
> I'm from Canada, so this story takes place there. Here are some fun Canadian facts that don't really affect the story, but hey, why not? The legal age of consent here is 16. Legal voting age is 18, and the drinking age in my province is also 18, but it is different in every province.

**Summer - Alec is 5, Magnus is 3**

Alec Lightwood didn't really have friends.  His parents set up play-dates, bringing colleague's kids over to the house in an attempt to rectify the situation.  Alec found them all boring, or greedy, or whiny, or a combination of the three.  Honestly, he'd rather play by himself or with his little sister than share his toys with a bossy jerk.

The summer before he was due to start school, Alec was doodling on his driveway with sidewalk chalk.  It was a beautiful sunny day, so when a shadow was cast over him, Alec turned around in surprise.  There was a small boy standing behind him, watching Alec's progress with intense fascination.  He looked pretty young to be out by himself.

"How old are you?" Alec asked.  He was worried the little boy was lost.

"I'm twee," the boy replied, holding up three fingers.

"You mean three," Alec said gently. His parents were very strict about proper pronunciation.

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together.  "Dat's what I said.  I'm twee.  But I am almost four."  Alec smiled widely at him.  The boy was just so cute, he couldn't help it.  He had adorable chubby cheeks and big brown eyes and a head of thick, scruffy black hair.  Each knee had a bandaid.  The lisp just made him even cuter.

"I'm Alec.  I'm five, but I'll be six in a few weeks."  He stuck his hand out for the younger boy to shake.

"I'm Magnus," he replied, staring at Alec's hand with confusion. Magnus finally darted his hand out and gave Alec a side-five.  Alec laughed, Magnus smiled, and the bond of friendship was instantly born.

"Where do you live?" Alec wondered.  He was still concerned that the younger boy had wandered away.

"Twough the park, down the hill," Magnus replied, staring at Alec with his enormous eyes.  

"Are you allowed to be here?"  Magnus just nodded, and it was good enough for Alec.  He handed the young boy the bucket of chalk, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

Soon the entire driveway was full of elaborate scribbles and pictures.  Magnus was actually a really good drawer for his age; much better than Alec.  The younger boy was extremely focused while he was drawing.  His little tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and his eyes narrowed in concentration.  Alec had never seen someone take sidewalk chalk so seriously, and it made him giggle.

"Hey, Magnus.  Want to see my tree fort?" Alec asked.  The question sort of shocked him.  The tree fort was Alec's sanctuary, a get-a-way spot where he could be alone, with no interruptions.  No one else ever came into the tree fort.  Alec's dad had paid some college kids to build it last summer, when Alec had gotten so sick and it was clear he would be unable to start school on time.  He had spent many days in the fort, flipping through comics and playing with his toy cars.

Magnus nodded enthusiastically, and held out a grubby little hand.  Alec grabbed it, and pulled Magnus into the backyard.  He sent the younger boy up the ladder first, so he could ensure he made it to the top safely.  When Alec pulled himself into the fort, Magnus was staring around raptly.  "Wow," he murmured.  "Dis is bigger dan my house."

Alec felt a little embarrassed.  But Magnus turned and smiled at Alec, a huge, genuine smile that cracked Alec's heart open and made him smile back unconsciously.  "This will be our special clubhouse," Alec announced.  Magnus nodded, still smiling at his new friend.

"Alexander, its dinner time.  Please come in and wash up," a female voice yelled from the house.

"That's my mom," Alec explained.  "I better go."  Magnus looked at Alec forlornly, until Alec said, "you're coming back tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, ok yes!" Magnus cheered, hopping around the fort.  He wrapped his spindly arms around Alec, smoothing his dirty face on the older boy's t-shirt.  "I'm coming back tomomow."

Alec's face split into a huge grin.  He helped Magnus down the ladder, and watched as he ran out the gate and down the street.  Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

****

Alec and Magnus spent the remainder of the summer hanging out at Alec's place.  A great deal of time was spent in the tree fort, which had become the headquarters of their top-secret club.  But as the summer came to an end, Magnus grew more quiet.  "What's wrong, buddy?  Please tell me."  Alec had been trying to coax Magnus into talking all afternoon.  

Magnus climbed into Alec's lap, and looked up at Alec with tears in his eyes.  "Don't want you to go to school. Want you to stay with me."  

Alec sighed, and admitted, "I wish I could stay with you too.  But I'm already a year behind, I have to go to school this year."  He patted Magnus briefly on the head, and pinched a chubby cheek, earning him a giggle.  "We'll see each other on weekends, and after school sometimes.  And before you know it, you'll be starting school too!  Because I'm starting  late, you'll only be a grade behind me.  Then we'll be able to see each other all the time."  Magnus still seemed sad, so Alec added, "plus, you'll always be my best friend, Magnus."

Magnus hummed and snuggled into Alec's body for a second, before breaking free and screaming, "piwates!  I see piwates sneaking up on us.  Gonna steal our gold."

Alec smiled affectionately.  Magnus's favourite game to play was pirates, and the tree fort made an outstanding imaginary ship.  "Raise the sail, Magnus.  Let's try to outrun them."

****

No matter what Alec had promised, once school started he just wasn't able to see Magnus as much as he wanted.  When winter hit, the younger boy came by less and less, until he stopped showing up at all.  Alec felt really selfish.  He didn't even know where Magnus lived, so he couldn't go call for his friend.  He had a vague idea that the 'low income housing' his parents frequently complained about was where Magnus resided, but that didn't narrow things down too much.  Besides, he wasn't allowed to go there, even if it was just on the other side of the park.

Once spring came, and the sun peaked out to melt the snow, Alec was sure Magnus would come over.  With a growing sense of anticipation, he waited every day for his friend, only to be disappointed when he didn't show.  Alec found himself avoiding the tree fort; it just wasn't the same without Magnus around.

Spring turned to summer, which faded into fall.  With the school year set to start, Alec was hopeful that he would see Magnus there.  At recess on the first day, he waited outside the kindergarten class, but Magnus never came out.  His teacher from the previous year, Mrs. Harper, noticed him lingering by the door.  "Alec, can I help you with something, sweetie?"  

"I'm looking for my friend Magnus.  He's supposed to start kindergarten this year."

Mrs. Harper bent down to get on Alec's level.  In all his time at school last year, he hadn't made a real friend, and she had been worried about him.  It was difficult to give him bad news now.  "I don't have anyone named Magnus in my class this year.  Maybe he went to another school?  You'll have to ask him the next time you see him."  Alec's eyes filled with tears, so the teacher placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Alec pulled out of her grasp, and ran away as quickly as he could.  Everyone already thought he was weird, he didn't need them to think he was a crybaby too.

It was just hard to lose the only friend he had ever had.

* * *

**Summer - Alec is 7, Magnus is 5**

"Alec.  ALEC!"  A familiar voice screamed his name, and Alec looked up from the book he was reading in the front yard.

"Magnus?!"  It was really him!  Magnus pelted towards Alec, and threw himself into the older boy's arms.  It took all Alec's strength to keep them on their feet.

School had let out just days ago, and Alec had been dreading another summer spent alone with the nanny and his little sister.  Now Magnus was here, and everything seemed right in the world.

"Let's go to the tree fort," Alec suggested, smiling from ear to ear.  His friend had changed.  It had been almost two years since he had seen Magnus, so Alec guessed it made sense.  The chubby cheeks and babyish lisp were gone, but the scruffy hair, scraped knees, and big, expressive eyes remained.  

They spent a good hour playing, picking up like they had seen each other just yesterday.  Finally, Alec asked, "how come you stopped coming to see me?"  Magnus dropped his eyes to the ground.  He seemed embarrassed.  "Come on, Magnus, we're best friends.  Nothing you say could change that."

"My dad came for me," Magnus said shyly.

"What?"  Alec didn't understand.

"My mom died, and my dad had to go away.  So I lived with another family for a while.  But then my dad came back, and I went to live with him."  Magnus was quiet after the explanation.  He seemed sad, and Alec struggled for something to say.  It was hard to picture what Magnus was describing.  Alec had lived with his mom and dad all his life.

"Oh, that's....good.  Right?" Alec settled on.

"Yah, I guess," Magnus replied.  After a pause, he continued.  "But not really.  Dad sometimes forgot to come home, and sometimes forgot to buy food.  Anyway, he had to go away again, and they say this time it's for a long time.  So I'm back with the other family.  Maybe forever."

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

"It's ok," Magnus replied, smiling at his friend.  "I'm glad to be back and see you again.  I didn't have any friends where I was.  Dad forgot to put me in school.  So I'll be starting kindergarten this year."

Alec was overjoyed.  "At my school?" he asked giddily, and Magnus nodded.  "I missed you so much, Magnus!"

The boys played until Alec was called in for supper.  "Hey, can I come over to your house sometime?  I was a bad friend before, I should have known where you lived.  You shouldn't always have to call on me."  Alec looked at Magnus with an open and earnest face.

"Sure, I just gotta ask Dawn first," Magnus smiled.  When Alec looked confused, he continued, "she's my foster mom.  I'll ask her and let you know tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Alec asked, hope evident in his voice.

"If it's ok for me to come back tomorrow?" Magnus sounded suddenly unsure.

"Of course!" Alec replied, hugging his friend tightly.  "I want to spend everyday of the summer with you!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Magnus said, and grinned as he ran out of Alec's yard.  Alec's grin was just as big, and didn't leave his face for the rest of the night.

****

It took Alec a couple of weeks, but he finally talked his mom into letting him go to Magnus's.  Actually, his dad had played a big role as well. "Maryse, let the kid go.  He's turning eight, for God's sake.  It will be fine."

Alec's parents were unaware that their son was eavesdropping on their discussion.  He hovered outside the kitchen door, crossing his fingers for a positive outcome.

Alec's mother, Maryse Lightwood, didn't seem convinced.  "Hmmm, I don't know, Robert.  Magnus lives in a sketchy neighbourhood.  And he's been coming here since he was three!  What type of parent allows a child that young to wander so far?  I'm worried about Alec's safety."

"I know, darling," Robert replied.  "But he's Alec's only friend, he's been Alec's only friend for years.  We can't force him to play with the kids we want."  He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, and looked in to her eyes.  "It will be fine," he said again, this time with more confidence.

Maryse puffed out a breath of air and nodded.  "You're right.  But we need to lay down some ground rules."

"Of course," agreed Robert.  He raised his voice and yelled, "Alec!  Come talk to me and your mother in the kitchen."

Alec counted to ten before entering, trying not to look to happy.

"We've decided you can go to Magnus's place," Maryse said, eliciting a big smile from Alec.  She raised her hand and pointed a finger at their son.  "But, we expect you to follow some basic rules."  Alec nodded like a lunatic.  He'd agree to anything if it meant he could call for Magnus.  "If you feel uncomfortable, or see something strange, come home right way.  Ok?"  Alec kept nodding. Maybe his head would detach from his neck from the vigorous activity.  "You will have a curfew.  Wear your watch, and be back home by 5:00 pm at the latest.  You are not allowed to go to your friend's house in the evening, is that clear?"  More nodding from Alec.  Maryse still seemed nervous.  "Robert, do you have anything to add?"

"Just that we'd like to meet Magnus," Robert replied.  Alec's parents had met Magnus in passing, when the boys were playing in the yard.  But Magnus had never really come into the house and had a conversation with them.  Most of the time, Magnus visited when Alec's parents were at work.  The weekends were for family time, and Magnus had learned to stay away.  "Ask Magnus over for Saturday.  We'll have a nice picnic in the backyard.  Then you can go to his house next week."  This sounded fair to Alec, who was quick to nod his agreement once more.  He didn't trust himself to speak.

The picnic went so well, Alec thought he would never stop smiling.  Magnus had gotten along with Alec's parents and little sister.  In fact, Maryse had given Magnus a huge hug, and told him, "you are welcome here anytime, Magnus."  Later that night, he heard his parents discussing how sweet and adorable Magnus was.  Alec was proud to have made such an awesome friend.

On Monday afternoon Alec met Magnus in the park down the street from his house.  "My home is close to the entrance on the other side of the park," Magnus explained.  They walked in silence for a while, until Magnus stopped and gripped Alec's hand.  "My place, it's not fancy like yours.  I hope that's ok." 

"Of course that's ok, why wouldn't it be?" Alec wondered.

"You must be used to playing with kids who live in nice, big houses, like yours," Magnus said sadly.

Alec shook his head and squeezed Magnus's little hand.  "Magnus, the only kid's houses I've been to are because my parents set it up.  You are the first friend to invite me over, ever.  I don't care what your house is like, I just want to know where you live.  Best friends should know that, right?"

"Right," Magnus agreed, suddenly all smiles again.  He had lost his upper front teeth, and it made him even cuter.  Alec felt a wave of protectiveness and affection run through him.  He swung an arm over Magnus's bony shoulder, and said, "lead the way."

Magnus was right, his place wasn't fancy.  It was small with peeling paint and a droopy front staircase.  It was also attached to another house.  "It's called a duplex," Magnus said proudly, happy to know such a big word.  But Alec also noticed the pretty red flowers in pots under the window, and the colourful welcome mat by the front door.  Magnus pushed the door open, and announced, "Dawn, we're here."

A small woman with blonde hair stepped out of the kitchen, balancing a toddler on one hip.  "Hi, you must be Alec.  I'm Dawn, Magnus's foster mom."  She rolled her eyes fondly at Magnus, who giggled in response.  "I've asked Magnus a million times to call me mom, but I guess Dawn will have to do."

"Hi, Dawn," Alec said timidly.  He wasn't used to talking to strangers, but his parents had taught him it was polite to answer when an adult spoke to you.

"I was beginning to think Magnus had an imaginary friend," Dawn laughed.  "He talks about you all the time, but I've never seen you."

"I live across the park," Alec explained.  Dawn was so nice, she was easy to talk to, for an adult.  "This is the first time my parents let me come this far.  I was too young, before."

"Before when?"  Dawn wondered.  Then she groaned.  "Do you mean the first time Magnus lived with us?  Oh Magnus, I said it was ok to play at the park, not go wandering the neighbourhood."

"I got lost that first day," Magnus admitted.  "I got confused and went out the wrong park entrance, and ended up finding Alec.  It's ok, I got unlost and found my way home."

Dawn smiled and shook her head.  "You were only three, Magnus."

"Almost four," Magnus muttered under his breath.

"True, almost four.  Well, I'm glad it all worked out."  Dawn turned to Alec to explain.  "Poor Magnus, he was stuck inside with me all day when our new foster child arrived."  She gestured to the toddler, who was now sitting on the floor, chewing on a plastic block.  "Clary was just a baby when she came, and she cried all the time!  I couldn't go anywhere.  I finally gave in to Magnus's pleading, and let him go to the park alone.  I had no idea he had ventured so far."

Hearing that explanation was a relief for Alec.  He'd let it drop causally in front of his parents, and then they wouldn't be so worried about him visiting Magnus's place.  Everything was working out perfectly.

* * *

**End of the summer - Alec has just turned 11, Magnus is 8 turning 9**

"Please say yes.  Please please please please please Alec."  Magnus had never outgrown the habit of bouncing up and down when he got excited.  It was babyish and endearing at the same time, and Alec loved it.  "It won't be any fun unless you come."

Alec rolled his eyes and grumpily replied, "fine, I'll come."

"Yay!"  Magnus screeched, unable to hold back his joy.  Magnus was having a real birthday party, for the first time ever, and he was beyond thrilled.  His foster parents usually just took Magnus and Alec to a movie and out for ice cream.  It was all they could afford.  But this year, Magnus's dad had sent money, and he wanted it spent on the perfect party for his son.  They were going to the local arcade, and then out for pizza.  Magnus had invited all the kids he had been in grade two with, and Alec.

Alec didn't have birthday parties either.  Not because his parents couldn't afford one, but because he didn't want one.  He preferred to have a sleepover with Magnus in the tree fort, which they had done for the past four years.  There was always cake and whatever type of food the boys wanted.  One year his parents had rented a trampoline.  At his party just over a week ago, they had set up a back yard movie theatre, just for Alec and Magnus.  Alec's sister Izzy wasn't even allowed to join, no matter how much she whined.  It had been an epic night.

Alec knew it was selfish, but he wished Magnus's party was just the two of them, like always.  The kids invited were all three years younger than Alec, and he didn't know any of them.  But he'd do anything to make Magnus happy, so he plastered a smile on his face.  "I can't wait, buddy."

The big day rolled around, and Alec made his way through the park to Magnus's place.  They would meet the rest of the kids at the arcade.  Magnus was bouncing once again, hopping along in front of Alec on the sidewalk, circling his foster parents, Dawn and Tony.  Alec tried not to be nervous, but he couldn't help it.  He didn't like crowds, and didn't relate well to little kids.  At least the games would be fun.

For Alec, the party was as awful as he had feared.  Maybe even more so.  None of Magnus's classmates would talk to him.  He overheard one of the little girls say, "that's Alec Lightwood.  My brother says he's really weird, he has no friends in his grade at all.  Oh, and he's old.  He's supposed to be in grade six, but he's only going into grade five this year."

Alec turned and walked away, sitting down with Dawn and Magnus's foster sister, Clary.  "Dawn, can you call my mom?  I don't feel very good."  

Dawn put her hand to Alec's forehead.  "Aww sweetie, that's too bad.  We haven't even had cake yet."  Alec shrugged and stared at his hands.  "Ok, I text your mom.  She's on her way."

"Thanks," Alec mumbled, and got to his feet.  He planned to say goodbye to Magnus, but the younger boy was having so much fun, he didn't want to ruin it.  Instead, Alec went outside, and waited for his mom to come.

Alec went to bed with a heavy heart that night.  He had always suspected that he didn't fit in, that people thought he was odd.  Now he had proof.  And Magnus wouldn't want to hang out with a friendless weirdo who was two years older than him, when he could have normal friends his own age.  Even Alec's own parents found his lack of playmates peculiar.

Something woke Alec with a start.  It was a noise, at his window.  He cautiously made his way over, and peered outside.  Magnus was in the backyard, throwing little pebbles up at his room.  He opened the window, and whispered, "hey, what's up?"

"Can I come up?"  Magnus asked.  

Alec snuck downstairs, and stealthily brought Magnus back to his room.  "It's past ten o'clock, what are you doing out so late?"  If Alec's parents found out about this, they wouldn't be impressed.

"I just needed to see you.  Dawn said you didn't feel good, and that's why you left my party."  Magnus sat on Alec's bed, and Alec mimicked him.  "Is that true?"

Alec cocked his head, and studied his friend. "Why wouldn't it be true?  Why else would I leave?"

It was obvious to Alec that Magnus was uncomfortable.  "Alec, I know what kids say about you, and I don't care.  I don't think you're weird.  You're my best friend.  I'm sorry I even had that stupid party, 'cause I didn't get to hang out with you.  That would have been way more fun."  Magnus leaned sideways, and rested his head on Alec's chest.  Alec could barely breath.  Magnus didn't care that Alec was unpopular.  He still wanted to be friends.

"That's ok, we get to spend lots of time together," Alec said, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy.  "You better get home, before anyone notices you are gone."

"I was hoping I could stay here tonight, like a birthday sleepover.  Please Alec.  I've got my watch, the alarm is set for 6:00 am. I'll be back home before anyone notices."  When Magnus looked at Alec with those big brown eyes, he was powerless to disagree.

"Ok, you little demon.  You can stay."  Magnus shucked off his jacket and pants, and climbed into Alec's bed.  All their sleepovers had taken place in the tree fort, the boys enclosed in their own separate sleeping bags.  Sharing a bed was much more intimate, and it made Alec a little flustered.

Magnus had no such qualms.  Once Alec laid down, Magnus curled up facing him, tucking his head under Alec's chin and hurling an arm over his chest.  "This is nice, we can cuddle.  We never get to do that in the tree fort."

At first, Alec was hesitant and tense.  Was this typical friend behaviour?  He didn't have anything else to compare to, and Magnus seemed happy, so he decided to enjoy himself.  "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered to Magnus.

"Uhmhmmm," Magnus hummed his agreement into Alec's chest.

Alec moved his arm to Magnus's shoulder and gripped firmly, anchoring himself to the only friend he had ever know.  "There's something wrong with me.  I don't know what, but I'm not normal."

Magnus pulled away from Alec, and propped himself up on an elbow.  "There is nothing wrong with you, Alec.  You're perfect.  The best friend I could ever ask for."  They stared at each other for a few minutes, dopey grins on their faces.  Then Magnus flopped back next to Alec, this time with their noses almost touching.  "Now I'll tell you a secret.  My dad isn't just away.  He's in jail. He did some bad things, really bad things.  I overheard Dawn and Tony talking about it.  They didn't even want to accept his money for the party.  But they did, because they thought it would make me happy."

Alec didn't know what to say.  He just lay there, staring at his friend, breathing the same air.  Finally he choked out, "there's nothing wrong with you either, Magnus.  It's ok that your dad is gone, I'm going to look after you."

Magnus wormed his head back under Alec's chin.  "I know," he whispered, and his breath on Alec's neck made the older boy shiver.  "Goodnight, Alec."

"Goodnight, Magnus.  Sweet dreams."

* * *

  **Spring - Alec is 14, Magnus is 12**

"You are so talented.  Seriously, I'm not kidding.  Like, ridiculously talented."

Magnus was in his last year of elementary school.  His grade six teacher, Mr. Lane, had taken an acute interest in Magnus's art, and had pushed him to pursue it past his notebook doodles.

"I always knew you were artistic," Alec continued.  "Remember the first day we met?  Your sidewalk chalk drawings were better than some stuff mom has on our walls."  Magnus snorted and smirked, but didn't move his eyes from his sketch pad.  Every so often, he snuck a quick peak at Alec, then went straight back to work.

They were in the tree fort, a place they hadn't hung out in for a while. When Alec became a teenager, it suddenly seemed weird to spend time in a place he used to pretend was a pirate ship.  Sometimes growing up sucked.

Magnus had the idea to return to the fort.  He needed somewhere quiet to work on his end-of-year art project.  "You can do something else.  Like read, or look at porn on your phone."

It was Alec's turn to snort.  "I'm fine, Magnus.  I like watching you draw."  It was true.  Magnus still stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, and still squinted his eyes in concentration.  It was so cute.  "I'm dying to see the finished project."

"I'm almost done," Magnus muttered, staring at his sketchbook with a critical eye.  He took a deep breath, and flipped the book around.  "Here.  Be honest, I can take it."

Alec's eyes widened in shock.  It was a picture of him, in the tree fort.  He was gazing down at Magnus, but not as Magnus looked now.  It was Magnus as he first met him, back when he was a pudgy-faced three year old.  The Magnus in the drawing had his arms raised to Alec, and his eyes were full of trust and love.  A solid lump formed in Alec's throat, making it hard to swallow.  "Uh, wow Magnus.  That's amazing.  The detail is incredible."  Alec forced his eyes away from the drawing and smiled at his friend.  "What was the assignment?"

"We were supposed to represent the biggest idiot we knew," Magnus drawled, his lips turning up in a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Alec asked, and clambered to his feet.

"Yup," Magnus answered, leaning back and smirking wider.  

"You are such a dick," Alec proclaimed, and launched himself at Magnus.  The boys rolled around the fort floor, locked in an epic wrestling battle.  They hadn't done this in years, since they were kids, and it felt good to be carefree again.

There was only one way for it to end.  Alec was two years older and three inches taller than Magnus, so it was no surprise when the younger boy ended up pinned to the floor.  Alec was straddling Magnus's hips, his torso leaning forward over Magnus to press his hands above his head.  "Gotcha," he said cheekily.

Magnus smiled up at Alec, not at all upset that he lost.  "You big doofus, I was just joking.  The assignment was to represent the person most important in your life, and why.  That's you, obviously."

The playful mood vanished, and Alec sat up, letting go of Magnus's hands.  As he did, his crotch rubbed against Magnus's, and a shock of energy went straight to his groin.  The overwhelming urge to grind down on Magnus while kissing his lips raw flooded through Alec.  He did neither, instead carefully climbed off his friend, working hard to conceal his glaringly obvious erection.

Magnus had no idea what was wrong.  "Are you ok?  Do you hate it?"  He chewed his bottom lip, looking incredibly vulnerable.  "I'm too clingy, aren't I?  I've scared you off for good."

"NO!" Alec yelled, startling Magnus.  "No," he repeated, in a more normal tone.  "That's not it at all. I love it.  Truly, it's brilliant Magnus."

"You've always been there for me, you know?  I can't even remember a time before I knew you.  Getting lost when I was three years old was the best thing that ever happened to me," Magnus mused, a contemplative smile on his lips.

Alec gulped in a lungful of air to steady himself.  "You are the best thing that ever happened to me," he admitted.  He kept his eyes on the ground, but heard Magnus shuffle closer, and felt the younger boy lean into his shoulder.

"Ditto," Magnus whispered.  Alec reached out his hand, and grabbed onto Magnus, interlocking their fingers.  They sat in silence, leaning on each other, until the sun was long set, and Magnus had to sprint home to avoid missing curfew and being grounded.

* * *

**Winter - Alec is 16, Magnus is 14**

Alec was gay.  He didn't want to be gay.  He tried hard not to be gay.  It didn't matter.  He was so very, very gay.  

Gay, and attracted to his best friend.  As if being an anti-social weirdo wasn't enough, now he had to be a gay high school student who lusted after his much younger friend.  Magnus was mistaken, there was something profoundly wrong with him.  

Alec had tried distancing himself from Magnus, but it didn't work.  Magnus had been too hurt, had demanded answers that Alec couldn't give, and in the end, he caved.  He could never willingly cause Magnus pain.

Instead, he tried to like girls.  That didn't work either.  Magnus liked girls, he talked about them all the time; how soft they were, and how pretty.  Who had sexy legs, and a cute ass. Alec tried his hardest to agree, to understand, but he just couldn't.  He tried kissing a few girls.  It turned out the mysterious loner thing he had going on was considered hot once he reached high school.  All his efforts ended in total failure.  The intimacy of those kisses had pailed in comparison to what he felt for Magnus in the tree fort.

 _I've got to tell him,_ Alec thought.  Not about the huge crush, but about being gay.  Magnus deserved to know, they didn't have any secrets from each other.  And Alec was sure once that was out in the open, he'd be able to find another guy to crush on.  Oh God, telling his parents was going to suck, too.  He'd tell Magnus first, and get his advice for the reveal to his parents.  Magnus was great with words.

**Text to Magnus: Hey, I've got something important to tell you.  Meet me after school?**

**Text to Alec: Wow, weird.  I gotta tell you something too.  I'll wait for you at the front door.**

Alec had no idea what Magnus needed to talk about, but he spent the rest of the day worrying about it.  When he finally met Magnus at the end of the day, he was a bundle of nerves.  They walked outside the school side by side, and Alec gestured to Magnus.  "You go first."

"There's no easy way to say this, so here I go.  I'm moving."

"What?"  Alec had not been expecting that at all.

Magnus nodded his head sadly.  "It's true.  Tony got offered some important job, but they need him to start ASAP.  We need to be there Monday."

"But...but, today's Friday," Alec stuttered.

"I know.  I know, Alec!  But it's not that far, just five hours away.  Maybe when you finally pass your driving test, you can come visit me.  And we'll text and FaceTime all the time.  Ok?"  Magnus sounded desperate and panicked, so Alec did everything he could to reassure him.

"Of course Magnus.  Don't worry.  We've been best friends for over ten years.  A little distance can't damage that."

Magnus sighed in relief.  "Ok, yah.  I feel better.  We'll make it work."  He smiled over at Alec.  "What did you want to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now," Alec replied.

"You sure?" Magnus asked, tilting his head at the older boy.

"Totally," Alec assured him.  "So, what do you want to do before you leave?"

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible, obviously."  Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec.  "Duh!"

Alec laughed, even though he felt like crying.  "That sounds good."

"Not that I actually have much time," Magnus grumbled.  "We are leaving on Sunday, to get there and set up a bit before Tony starts work on Monday.  I promised Dawn I'd come home today after school, and get all my shit packed up.  That leaves Saturday.  I was hoping we could spend the day together, and then I could sleep over, like old times?  I know it's too cold for the tree fort, but we could have one last slumber party in your room?"

It was probably a bad idea, given Alec's crush on Magnus, but with him leaving, Alec couldn't deny his friend anything.  "I'd love that.  Come over whenever you can on Saturday."

****

How a day spent doing nothing could go by so fast was a mystery to Alec.  But here they were, getting ready to sleep together in Alec's double bed.  Even Magnus seemed edgy.  Alec decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak.  He climbed in and lay on his back, extending his arms up to Magnus.  The younger boy smiled, and slid into the bed, laying his head on Alec's chest and allowing him to wrap his arms firmly around Magnus's body.  Alec noticed they were almost the same height now; Magnus had sprung up in the last few months.

"Fuck, I'm going to miss you, Magnus."  The tension bled out of the situation for Alec.  He realized it was true, he was going to miss his friend.  The other stuff, the crush, the attraction, it didn't matter.  Tonight was just about being with his best friend of ten years.  He felt like he was holding that tiny, grubby Magnus from when they first met.  Someone that needed Alec's protection and strength.  

"Don't.  This isn't goodbye.  You'll be talking to me so much, you'll probably get sick of me," Magnus said in a joking voice.  He sounded fine, but when Alec felt wetness on his shirt from Magnus's tears, he knew it was an act.  Alec stroked Magnus's back, offering wordless comfort to the younger boy.  Before long, Magnus's breathing slowed down and evened out.  

"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered.  He fell asleep to the comforting feeling of Magnus's heartbeat.

****

Some promises are better off not made, because they are impossible to keep, and heartbreaking when broken.  Alec and Magnus stayed in touch religiously for the first four months.  Then Magnus's messages started to become more infrequent and cold, until he abruptly stopped answering at all.  No texts, no chats, no phone calls, just total silence.  It cut Alec to the core.   _Guess Magnus finally figured out what a loser I am,_ Alec thought.  It was just further proof that there really was something wrong with him.

* * *

**Fall - Alec is 18, Magnus is 16**

It was the first day of Alec's last year in high school, a fact which had him smiling for once.  He had a calendar at home, with a red marker attached, ready to count down the days until school was over and he could get out of this place.  He needed to go somewhere new, meet some different people.

Walking down the high school hallways wasn't as daunting as it used to be.  Alec wasn't super popular, but he was well-liked, and accepted a lot more than he was in elementary school.  It was mostly due to his success as the school's wide receiver.  Apparently his ability to run away from things and dodge his problems came in hand on the football field.  

Passing a group of new grade ten kids, Alec shot them a smile instead of dropping his gaze, like he would have done even two years ago.  His eyes landed on a stunning Asian boy, with kohl-lined eyes and huge, full lips and sun streaked hair.  Alec's heart did a little flip in his chest.  That boy was cute.

That boy was also familiar.  Alec whipped around, and called, "Magnus?"

Sure enough, hot Asian boy was actually Magnus Bane, Alec's one time best friend.  "Hey Alec," he replied nonchalantly, like he had never broken Alec's heart.  

Alec did his best fish impression, opening and closing his mouth stupidly.  Eventually he shook his head and said, "I've got to get to class."

"Wait," Magnus pleaded, and grabbed Alec's wrist with a ring-clad hand.  As soon as Alec stopped moving, Magnus let go.  "Can we talk?"

Alec studied him with a dumbfounded expression.  "Now you want to talk?  What happened to never losing touch?  I've been trying to talk to you for over a year, with no response.  Why would I want to now?"  

Alec knew he sounded bitter, but he couldn't help it.  Magnus just nodded, like he expected the reaction, and turned to leave.  "Fuck," Alec muttered.  Even now, he couldn't stand to see Magnus hurting.  "Ok, you win.  We'll talk," he called to Magnus.  "Where?"

"The tree fort, of course," Magnus replied with a smirk, and walked away, leaving Alec feeling wrong-footed and exposed.

The conversation was short.  Magnus offered no explanations for why he stopped communicating with Alec.  "Look, I know I've been a dick, and I know I don't deserve it, but I'm hoping we can be friends.  Or at least, not enemies.  Is that possible?"  Magnus inspected his nails, seemingly unworried about Alec's reply.  But Alec could see the faint tremour in his hand, and the fear behind the casualness.  Something was going on with Magnus, he was sure of it.

"Magnus, I'll always be your friend, whether it's good for me or not."  Magnus's head popped up to meet Alec's eyes, and Alec gave him a tired smile.  "You can always count on me."

"Even if I've let you down?" Magnus asked in a hushed voice.

"Even then," Alec affirmed.  "I'll always have your back."

"I gotta go," Magnus said, and rushed down the ladder out of the tree fort.  "Uh, thanks Alec."

****

Alec and Magnus were polite in school, exchanging pleasant nods and the occasional conversation.  It was nothing like the friendship they once had.  

About two months later, Alec received a text in the middle of the night.  It was from Magnus.

**Text to Alec: did you mean it when you said I could always count on you?**

**Text to Magnus: yah, of course.**

**Text to Alec: I need your help**

**Text to Magnus: what can I do?**

**Text to Alec: I'm at your back door.  Can you let me in?**

Alec ushered Magnus into the house and up to his room, no questions asked.  It was obvious from the way that Magnus was walking that he was hurt.  Alec sat him on the bed, and turned on the bedside light.  What he saw made Alec gasp.

"Who did this to you?" Alec asked angrily.  Magnus's face was covered in blood. He had a split lip, a cut above his eyebrow, and the beginnings of a black eye.  The way he was hunched over on the bed led Alec to believe there are more injuries hidden under his clothes.  "Who did this to you?" Alec repeated, when Magnus failed to answer the question.

Magnus opened his mouth, and the whole sad story came out.  How his foster dad lost the prestigious new job within months of them moving.  How he starting drinking instead of getting another job.  How he took his anger out on Magnus, punishing and blaming him for everything that went wrong.  "My life got so shitty, I couldn't bear to talk to you anymore," Magnus admitted, unwilling or unable to look Alec in the eye.  "Then he found out I'm bi-sexual, that I like boys and girls, and he lost it.  Tried to kick me out of the house.  Dawn talked him out of it, but she's scared of him, too.  If she leaves him, Clary and I will be put back in the system.  It's so fucked up."

"Why happened to you tonight?  Why are you hurt?"

"I was hanging out with some friends by 7-11.  One of the guys was flirting with me, so I flirted back.  He made a move and I let him kiss me.  Tony drove by, and saw everything.  He beat the shit out of me, right in front of the store.  All my so-called friends ran away.  The store manager got one of the employees to drop me off here."  Magnus let out a loud sob.  "I had nowhere else to go."

"Oh, Magnus," Alec said, rubbing the younger boy's arm.  "You came to the right place."  Magnus let himself fall into Alec, and be embraced by his strong arms.  He cried until he felt hollow.

"Thanks Alec.  I don't deserve you."

"No more talk like that," Alec said.  "Let's get some sleep.  We'll come up with a plan tomorrow."  After wiping the blood from Magnus's face, Alec tucked him into the bed.  He grabbed a sleeping bag from his closet, and spread it out on the floor for himself.

Alec was woken up way too early by raised voices, which only got louder until his door was wrenched open and slammed against the wall.  Tony was there, with Alec's parents hovering in the background.   "Get up, you fucking faggot.  Of course you'd be sleeping in a guy's room.  You are fucking disgusting."  Tony had a hold of Magnus's hair, and was pulling him from the room.

"Wait a minute," Robert started, then yelped in surprise.  Tony had punched him in the face, and kept walking, hauling Magnus down the stairs and out the door by his hair.  "Maryse, call the police."

By the time they get there, it's too late.  Magnus is gone, and there is no sign of him or Tony anywhere.  Dawn hadn't seen them, and when she heard about what Tony had done, she packed up some stuff for herself and Clary and got out of the house.  There was nothing to do but wait.  Robert and Maryse insisted that Alec go to school, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Once at school, it was almost impossible for Alec to concentrate.  He nearly missed his name being paged over the intercom.  "Alec Lightwood, please come to the office for an emergency phone call."  Alec had never moved so fast, even on the football field.  It must be his mom or dad, with some information on Magnus.

It wasn't.  It was Magnus himself, sounding muffled and strange.  "Can you come to the hospital?  I'm hurt."

That was the understatement of the year.  When Alec arrived at the hospital, he expected to see a few more minor injuries.  He was totally unprepared for how bad it actually was.  Both Magnus's arms were broken, as well as his left collarbone.  The skin Alec could see was covered in bruises.  And his face.  It was so swollen, Alec had a hard time recognizing his friend.

"He pushed me from the truck while it was moving," Magnus sobbed.  "First he beat me again, then he said I'd be better off dead, and he opened the door and shoved me out."  Alec didn't speak, just found an uninjuried part of Magnus's body and grabbed on for dear life.  "I loved him, you know?  I trusted him."

"I know, Mags.  You don't have to worry about him anymore.  I've got you."

****

Everything was settled by Alec's graduation.  Coaxed on my Alec, Robert and Maryse had fought tooth and nail for Magnus to be able to live with them legally.  He had been bunking in the basement, but once Alec left for University, he'd have his own room.

"What if you want to use your room when you come home to visit?" Magnus asked.  They were sitting on Alec's bed, taking a well-deserved rest from packing.

Alec bumped Magnus's shoulder.  "Don't be dumb, I'll stay on the pullout.  Besides, you are going to need a room with an actual locking door.  Izzy will steal all your makeup otherwise."

Magnus gave Alec a watery smile, but his heart wasn't in it.  "Why does it seem like we are always saying goodbye?"

"This time, it's really not goodbye.  I mean, you live with my parents, I'll see you every time I come home.  And you actually passed your driver's exam the first time.  You can come up and visit me at University any weekend you want.  It's only two and a half hours away."  There was no way Alec was going to let a move come between them again.

Magnus sighed.  "What would I do without you, Alexander Lightwood?"

"I don't know, but I hope neither one of us ever has to find out."

* * *

  **Winter - Alec is 19, Magnus is 17**

"He's out of control," Maryse huffed.  "They are threatening to kick him out of school."

Alec sighed into the phone.  "Ok mom, I'll talk to him."   _Again._ For all the good it would do. It was a pattern.  Magnus acted up, Maryse and Robert got frustrated, Alec stepped in, Magnus apologized, and things went back to normal for a few weeks.  Then the cycle repeated itself, on an endless loop.

"I'm worried about him," Maryse admitted.  "He's acting...promiscuous."  She whispered the last word as if someone would overhear.

Alec rolled his eyes at the old-fashioned language, but replied, "maybe he should come live with me."  It had slipped out with no prior thought, but the more Alec scrutinized the idea, the more he liked it.  "He could finish up high school here."

"Won't that affect your University studies?" Maryse worried.

"I doubt it," Alec replied honestly. "I spend too much time dealing with his messes from afar, it would probably be less time consuming to have him get in trouble here."  Alec was joking, but Maryse didn't laugh.  She didn't say anything for a while, and Alec had to check his phone to make sure the call hadn't been cut off.

"He's troubled, Alec.  I know he's your friend, but he's a different kid now."  Alec could hear his mom drumming her fingers on the counter, a nervous habit she had displayed her whole life.  "Magnus can move in with you, if he wants to," she decided.  "But he turns eighteen this summer, and he will legally be an adult.  If he's still causing problems, you'll need to kick him out.  He can find somewhere else to live for his last year of high school."  The finger drumming got faster and louder.  "Just promise me you won't let him drag you down?"

"You have nothing to worry about, mom," Alec answered, trying to avoid lying.  He could never promise to abandon Magnus.

Magnus moved in the next week.  He was usually a larger-than-life character, with his bubbly personality and outrageous good looks.  To Alec, he now appeared shrunken and sad, like a husk of his former self.  He said all the right things, made all the right jokes, but it seemed like an act.  Alec wished Magnus would confide in him.  When they were kids, they had told each other everything, no matter how small or stupid it sounded.  Now they were avoiding talking about the stuff that truly mattered.  

***

Things were going well at Magnus's new high school.  For the first month, he managed to stay out of trouble, and Alec was hopeful that they were on the road to recovery.

Then he received a call from the principal, requesting a meeting about Magnus.  "Is he in trouble?" Alec asked when he arrived at the office.  He was scared to hear the answer.

"No, on the contrary.  Magnus is a model student.  He just seems...down."  Mr. Mather, the school principal, was trying to chose his words carefully. 

"He's had a lot to deal with in the past couple of years," Alec said slowly.  He didn't want to broadcast Magnus's life story to a total stranger.

Mr. Mather nodded.  "I've read his file, so I'm aware of the situation."  The principal stared at Alec, and seemed to come to a decision.  "Let me be frank, Mr. Lightwood.  Magnus walks through the halls like a ghost.  I almost wish he'd act out a little bit, then I'd know he was alive, and feeling something."

"He's not like that at home," Alec whispered.  "I mean, he was when he first moved in with me, but he's gotten much better this last month.  He seemed like his old self again."

"He feels safe with you.  But Magnus can't spend his whole life with you, Alec.  He needs to assimilate himself back into the real world, in a positive way, before it's too late."  Mr. Mather indicated the file in front of him.  "This says Magnus is a talented artist.  When I asked him about it, he disagreed.  What do you think?"

Alec smiled softly and said, "he's amazing."  His smile quickly turned to a frown, as he continued, "I can't believe Magnus would say he wasn't a good artist.  He used to be so proud."

"Magnus is just finding it hard to see any good in himself right now.  It's our job to change that.  With your permission, I'd like to enroll Magnus in an advanced art class at the University.  I know the instructor, and she agrees that Magnus would be able to handle it.  I think it would be good for his self esteem."  He slid a form across to Alec.  "You just need to sign this.  Don't worry, there is no fee.  There are scholarships available for high school kids who qualify for University classes."  Mr. Mather tented his hands on his desk.  "So, what do you say, Mr. Lightwood?"

"I say yes, let's do it.  Anything that helps Magnus."

* * *

**Spring - Alec is 20, Magnus is 18**

"I'm so proud of you, Mags," Alec said, and enveloped his friend in a strong embrace.

Magnus scoffed.  "Graduating high school isn't that big of a deal, Alec.  It's not like I won a Nobel Peace Prize."

"Not yet," Alec joked.  Magnus just rolled his eyes.  "So, what's going on tonight?  Going to a grad party with your friends?"

"Nah, I'm trying to avoid parties and alcohol," Magnus said.  "I'd rather order Chinese and watch a bad movie with you."

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus.  "If you're sure?  I don't want you missing out on anything."

"Totally sure," Magnus assured him.  

The Chinese food was mediocre, the movie was terrible, but the company was amazing.  Magnus had laid down on the couch, putting his head in Alec's lap.  It finally felt like their friendship was back on track, and the boys were totally relaxed and at home with each other.

"What are your plans, now that you've graduated?" Alec wondered.  He knew that Magnus had not applied to any post-secondary schools.  "Are you going to get a job?"

"I guess," Magnus replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What about long-term?" Alec persisted.  "What do you want to be?"

"Are you asking me what I want to be when I grow up?"  Magnus laughed out loud.  "I don't know, it doesn't really matter.  I'll just find a job and work it, I guess."

Alec's brow furrowed.  "But you must have an idea.  Of a career you'd like to pursue?  Maybe something to do with your art?"

Magnus was getting fidgety in Alec's lap.  He pulled himself up, and sat on the opposite end of the couch.  "Look Alec, not everyone can be as amazing as you are.  It's great that you have your life planned out.  You'll make an excellent teacher.  But getting a happy ending, with a career and a family and a house with a white picket fence, that's just not going to happen for me."

"Why would you say that?" Alec asked, his voice full of sorrow.

"Because it's true," Magnus answered.  He shrugged his shoulders.  "My dad's in jail.  My foster dad hates me, and basically tried to kill me."  Alec attempted to slide down the couch towards Magnus, but he held up a hand to stop him.  "I'm no good, Alec.  Maybe I used to be, but I'm not anymore.  I'm just a juvenile delinquent who got in trouble for partying and fucking too much.  I'm nobody."

Alec's heart was breaking for his friend.  There was so much good in Magnus, he just needed to make him see it.  "I'm the one that's no good," Alec said.  Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but Alec over-rode him.  "No, hear me out.  I've always known that I was different from other people.  Fuck Magnus, you were my only friend all through school, you should get it.  I'm broken and screwed up.  The difference between us is, I always have been.  I don't think I can ever change."  Alec took a deep breath.  "So if you think you are alone in the fucked up department, you are wrong.  I'm right there with you."

Magnus was shaking his head.  "No.  How long have you felt that way?"

"All my life," Alec admitted.

"You are so stupid," Magnus groaned.  "Listen, you are literally the perfect person.  I'd be dead if you didn't come into my life.  Get ready, I'm about to list just a few of your wonderful attributes.  Ok, first of all, you are forgiving, even when I don't deserve it.  You are loyal, and kind, and fun.  Man, we had so much fun together as kids, remember?  You are smart.  How many jams did you get us out of with that big brain of yours?  And you never looked down on me, you know?  You never judged me because of my family, or my house, or even my sexuality. You always just stuck by me, and kept believing in me.  So yah, to me, you are fucking perfect."

"That's exactly how I feel about you," Alec shouted.  "Why can't you see how great you are?  My life was dull and grey before you showed up on my driveway, Magnus.  You make it have sparkle and colour.  Not just when we were kids, but after you moved back, too.  Stop blaming yourself for what happened with Tony, it wasn't your fault.  He's a selfish bastard.  I'm so amazed by you, every single day.  Things got shitty for you, but you rose above it.  Of course I believe in you Magnus.  I've never believed in anything more in my life.  When I came out to my parents-"

"Wait, what?"  Magnus interrupted.  "Are you saying you are gay?"

"Uh, yah.  I thought you knew."  It certainly wasn't a secret.  

"Let me make sure we are on the same page here," Magnus said, holding up a finger.  "You are gay.  You are attracted to guys."  Alec nodded yes to each question.  "How long have you known?"

"Since puberty, I guess." Alec shrugged.  "I was planning to tell you, and then you moved away.  I came out to my parents shortly afterwards.  I just forgot that you didn't know."

"Hmmmm," Magnus hummed, staring intently at the older boy.  "And have you gone out with guys?  Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"I've dated a bit.  But I've never had a steady boyfriend," Alec answered honestly.

Magnus was still staring, which should have made Alec uncomfortable.  Instead his whole body tingled with anticipation.  "Why?" Magnus persisted.  "Why have you never had a real boyfriend?"

"Because no one could compare to you," Alec admitted in a whisper.

Magnus inhaled sharply, but his gaze didn't drop from Alec's eyes.  He slid slowly down the couch, giving Alec plenty of time to move away, if he wanted to.  "I'm going to kiss you now," Magnus announced, while wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pressing their foreheads together.

Everything was happening in slow motion.  Alec watched Magnus smile, a heartbreakingly beautiful and genuine smile, for the first time in what felt like forever.  Magnus closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips to Alec's.  It was a chaste kiss, closed mouthed and short. It made Alec's nerve endings sing like no other kiss ever had.

Magnus pulled back, and Alec noticed the younger boy's hands were trembling where they rested on his shoulders.  "Was that ok?  I'm sorry if I overstepped, you probably didn't want me-"

"Shut up, Magnus," Alec growled.  "You're all I've ever wanted."  Alec snaked one arm around Magnus's waist, and cupped his face with the other.  He repeated Magnus's previous statement, "I'm going to kiss you now."  Magnus hummed happily as soon as their lips met. This kiss was different.  There was fire and passion behind it.  Alec kissed Magnus until they were gasping for breath.  He remembered that confused boy who just wanted to kiss his friend's lips raw, and how awful it made him feel.  Now, with Magnus in his arms, he felt like he could accomplish anything.  "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus gripped Alec's face between his hands, and brought their lips together so they were barely touching.  "I love you, too," he said, and Alec felt the words ghost on his lips and reverberate through his body.  "I've loved you since I was three years old, and you let me into your tree fort.  You've always been the most important person in my life Alec, and you always will be."

Alec and Magnus had another sleepover that night.  It was the same, and different, as all the times they had done it in the past.  Secrets were whispered, confidences shared.  Plans for the future were made.  Just like always.  Except this time, it was done between tender, languid kisses.  As usual, Magnus feel to sleep first.  Except this time, instead of lying side by side, Magnus was lying across Alec's chest, with one leg wedged in between Alec's.  It was a little uncomfortable, but also totally incredible.  Alec was sure that today was the best day of his life.  At least, so far.  He planned on tomorrow being even better; when he got to wake up next to Magnus and continue kissing and cuddling and possibly doing _more_ with this beautiful boy he had loved practically his whole life.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles, summaries, and proofreading! Sorry, I suck at all three :(
> 
> But I love you guys, thanks for reading this ridiculousness.


End file.
